Sometimes, Brothers Are The Worst
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: "THEY'RE GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK FOR THEIR DATE?" You up for a fun hobby? How about this one? Stalking your sister when she's on a date! That's exactly what Jason is doing. Thalia/Nico, brother/sisterly Jason/Thalia. ONESHOT!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

**AN: This has been in my pile for a pretty long time. I wrote part of this when the book first came out, and I never finished it. I was just looking through my stuff and found this, read what I managed to write, and noticed it had pretty good potential. So, there is Thalia/Nico, for some odd reason, and brother/sisterly love, Jason/Thalia. Leo is with some random girl named Alexei, to let you know. So, enjoy your socks off.**

Jason and Leo were sitting at Thalia's tree, Jason grumbling and muttering to himself while Leo was scarfing down taco's from his magical tool belt. Jason was pulling at his blond hair and playing around with his yellow and white striped polo, which was hideous on him, according to Leo. He was wearing a long sleeve brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and plain jeans. Leo was about to eat another taco when he paused and looked at Jason, who was ready to rip someone's head off.

"Hey, what's up Jason?" Leo asked putting an arm around Jason's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's Thalia and Nico." Jason admitted, and sighed.

"Thalico?" Leo sputtered. Jason glared at him.

"Oh sorry, I've been hanging with Piper and the Aphrodite kids too long." Leo raised his hands in defense. "Piper tells me that's all Aphrodite talked about when she was visiting them before Thalia and Nico got together." Leo cleared his throat and raises his voice several octaves.

"_OMG!_ _Did you hear! THALIA QUIT THE HUNT! In Artemis's face! Now Thalia can ask Nico out, that is sooooo cute! Did you hear my pet name for them? Here it is, THALICO! Do you like it? I LOVE it! Thalia and Nico are technically a forbidden couple, like PERCABETH! Percy and Annabeth are at least together, I just have to mess with Thalia and Nico's heads to get them together! This is going to be great! And Leo Valdez is so hot, he is #1 on my hottest guys on the planet list, beating Zac Efron and Justin Timberlake!"_

"Did she really say the last part?" Jason wondered, looking at Leo. Leo shrugged his shoulder, pretending he didn't know.

"Whatever. All we need to do is to stop that date." Jason exclaimed, slamming his fist in his hand.

"I don't know man, it seems wrong." Leo pointed out, continuing his half finished taco.

"But I have to protect my sister from scumbag son of _Hades._" Jason growled. Jason had some issues with the black haired boy. Nobody seemed to know why, but he did.

"Nico is a cool guy. He seems awesome, especially when me and him mess with fire." Leo smiled a troll face.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT HE IS BAD!" Jason yelled.

"Yes, yes you are Jason. And it makes you delusional." Leo nodded, patting Jason's back.

"I don't need your sympathy, now let's go to the amusement park."

"THEY'RE GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK FOR THEIR DATE!" Leo yelled excitedly as he hopped to his feet. Jason, looking confused, nodded his head, not sure what to say.

"Well let's go mess up that date!" Leo yelled. He grabbed Jason's arm and they ran for the hills. Jason didn't know how Chiron was going to feel when he found out they left the camp boundaries to hunt down his sister.

After lots of stopping, yelling, panting, cursing, and splatters of taco leading a trail, they finally got to the amusement park that was taking place in New York. Leo seemed to not know that it was the annual county fair that happened every summer, the half-bloods didn't have time to go, due to quests. This year, it was a calm summer. No monsters attacked, absolutely nothing, but everyone still had their guard up. The park was humongous. There were rides everywhere, concession stands, games and what not.

"OOOOOHHHHH MEH GOOOODDDDDSSSSS! IT'S A ROLLERCOASTER RIDE!" Leo shrieked like an excited school girl, hopping up and down. The boy never went to a amusement park, so this was like winning a lottery.

"Dude, forget the ride! We need to find Deathface and my sister!" Jason yelled over the throng of people.

"O-M-G!" Jason could hear the scream of a distinctly Mexican sounding accent. Jason turned around to the big rollercoaster that Leo was hyping up about, when he saw Leo in the front seat, holding his cellphone while the ride was upside down and stopped for a moment. Jason cursed, no wonder it felt as if something was missing.

"ALEXEI! I AM ON AN AWESOME ROLLERCOASTER RIDE, BABE! YOU SHOULD COME CHECK IT OUT! WAIT, CHECK ME OUT!" Leo screamed like an idiot.

Jason had no idea on to react to Leo's behavior. He knew Leo could be messed up, but this was slightly pushing the limit. Jason sighed and shrugged it off. Leo was a major obstacle in his mission, plus, Jason knows the first place Leo is going to rest when he's done is at a Mexican food stand. He'll find him there when he's done.

The boy started hunting down his sister. I mean, it shouldn't be too hard. All the girls here were wearing colorful tight skimpy tank tops with daisy dukes. They all had their hair done and they looked like life size Barbie dolls. Thalia would just stand out. To make sure Leo was fine, he looked back to the rollercoaster he left him on. Just as he planned; Leo was on it again, joy worming its way up to Leo's face, ready to burst with excitement.

Jason went on with his sister search, certain he would find her, but this was a New York fair, and it was fairly big. Jason was sure he looked for at least two hours nonstop, not a single break, except for a short drink one. Those mango smoothies at one stand looked really good.

Anyway, forget the whole smoothie business. Jason was about to give up, till he heard an argument going on at the Mega Drop, the really freaky ride where you went up a certain height, and dropped at a fast speed which made your stomach flip, heart rate go at a speed that would make Speedy Gonzales jealous.

Jason didn't bother searching here, with Thalia's obvious fear, he didn't think she was stupid enough to go on this, but apparently, there she was with her stupid _boyfriend._

"Come on Thalia, go on here for me!" Nico gave her his best puppy dog look. Nico would never go that low for anything, but he knew Thalia would never go on there without some begging.

"Are you stupid! Do you know about my fear, or do you purposely forget it?" Thalia had her hands on her hips, they were standing near the ride. Thalia was wearing her usual attire, black skinny jeans, a Death to Barbie shirt, which really fit with the type of crowd, and her black Converse. Nico had his aviator jacket, Death Rulez! shirt, black jeans and Converse.

"No, I know. If you don't do it, you'll never get over your phobia!" Nico explained.

"It's not a phobia!" Thalia didn't get how going on this ride would help her, it would just mess her up more.

"Since when is sweating heavily, screaming at the sight of heights and tall buildings not phobic?" It was now Nico's turn to place his hands on his hips. Jason narrowed his eyes, he knew that kid was bad news! He pushed out of his hiding area to get directly in front of Thalia and Nico.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing!" Jason shouted. The older teens faced Jason as he glared Nico down.

"Jason, what the fuck are you doing _here_? Are you following me?" Thalia retaliated back, staring down at the younger boy.

"Hell yeah I am!" Jason's expression softened as he realized he just exploited his whole plan to them. Nice way to get your sister more pissed at you is to admit to her what you're doing. They were one of those types of people who didn't appreciate honesty.

Nico seemed to read Jason's mind. "And what a great plan that was." Nico snorted after, crossing his arms.

"I don't trust you here with _him_." Jason explained to his sister, pointed to Nico.

"Did anyone tell you it's not nice to point?" Nico gave the boy a death glare, warning him to back off.

"Jason, first of all, I'm older than you and I'm capable of handling myself. Second, why were you following me?" Thalia wasn't fond of her brother's antics. She loved him, but sometimes, he was pretty annoying.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leo came up behind Jason, scaring the shit out of him. Leo was holding drinks, a taco in his hands with a sombrero on his head. How was he able to carry all that food without a problem?

"What's obvious?" Nico asked, though he knew exactly why Jason followed them, because he did tell them. He wondered why Thalia hasn't gotten it yet.

"And you brought Leo with you too?" Thalia gave her brother an 'are you serious' look.

"Yeah, thanks Thalia. Anyway, the reason Jason followed you was because he didn't like you here with Nico." Leo slurped noisily on his drink, waiting for Thalia's answer.

"Didn't you already tell us that?" Nico and Thalia said in sync, puzzling looks given to them from Jason and Leo. Leo was getting confused, did Thalia know? Does she not know? Nico was getting annoyed at the constant repeating and confusion circling them.

"Yeah I did. Plus, couldn't you guess?" Jason had a pretty good point, no one really followed their sister anywhere unless they were protecting them, or they had to be with her.

"No, I couldn't." Thalia said in a tone that sounded sarcastic, but she wasn't.

"You two, stop arguing. Okay Jason, me and Thalia are happy together. Deal. With. It." Nico punctuated the last three words just to make his point get across.

"Are you really happy with _him_?" Jason wondered. He wanted a sincere answer from her, not from what Nico has to say.

"Yes. I'm glad you're worried for me, but I can be here by myself Jason. That clear it up for you?" Thalia smiled at the last sentence. Jason returned it, and it was nice...till Nico had to ruin it.

"Oh gods, this sounds like a cheesy movie scene. I just want to go on the rest of the rides in peace. Can we do that?" Nico rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey, where the Hades are you going?" Thalia ran after the boy, grabbing his jacket sleeve to stop him.

"You want to go too?" Leo asked the boy beside him.

"Yup. Just let me buy one of those passes that let you ride all day." Jason ran off to one of the ticket stands, with Leo close by.

"Well, can you help me carry this, and I just can't believe that I wasted $30 riding that stupid rollercoaster!" Leo shouted out.

"Your lose." Jason laughed. "Though you were really excited about that rollercoaster."

If you're wondering about how Thalia got out of the hunt, well, that's a long story because she didn't just _quit._ Oh, and if you happen to find a sombrero laying around when you visit New York, or find it when you're taking a walk if you already live there, I'm pretty sure you know where it came from, because don't ask.

**AN: Ugh, kind of disappointed on how this turned out. Well, give me your thoughts and feelings. :)  
><strong>


End file.
